April Showers Bring May Flowers
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Anzu is home alone in a storm in April. It's late at night, and the storm that could possibly turn into a tornado scared her. When Bakura appears at her door by the sound of her voice, what can the thief do to calm her? And what is Anzu keeping secret?


_**April Showers Bring May Flowers**_

_**Rating: **__M _

_**Pairing: **__Yami Bakura/Anzu_

_**Warning:**__ Includes sexual content. Vexshipping_

_**Summary:**__ Anzu Mazaki is home alone in a thunderstorm in April. It's late at night, and the storm that could possibly turn into a tornado was frightening her. When Bakura appears at her door by the sound of her voice, what can the thief, a being with no emotions, do to calm her? What is Anzu keeping secret from Bakura?_

**Hey guys! This is my first lemon, so please don't flame, or else I'll use it to burn Ryou (and who would want that?)!**

**Ryou: You wouldn't really do that, would you?**

**Me: *mysteriously* Who knows? *evil cackle***

**Ryou: But I thought you loved me!**

**Me: Oh, I still do. I just have other ways of showing it.**

**Ryou: *backs away slowly***

_**April Showers Bring May Flowers**_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

"Aiieee!" I cried, hiding under my pillow.

Thunder roared outside, and lightning struck awfully close to my house. It was super late at night on the last day of April, and the pelting rain didn't make things any better.

_Mom, Dad, why did you have to be away on a business trip when a storm this bad hits?_ I thought to myself.

Yes, a sixteen year is a bit old to be acting like a five year old, but this storm is scaring the crap out of me. I had all of the lights on, including the TV. The weatherman said that this storm could turn into a tornado. No one wants to be in that sort of situation.

_Man, I wonder if everyone else is as freaked out as I am…_

_**At Yugi's House…**_

"Aw, man! This is the coolest storm ever!" Jounouchi cried.

Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda were eating popcorn and watching a scary movie. The thunder had gotten louder, which made everyone jump, therefore provoking Jou's outburst.

"I wonder if Anzu is alright; she isn't so fond of storms." Yugi pointed out

"She'll be fine, dude. Anzu is braver than all of us for the most part." Honda replied.

"Point." Jou and Yugi said before going back to the movie.

_**Back at Anzu's House…**_

By this time, I was almost under my bed, I was so scared. Suddenly, lightning struck the power line near her house, causing all of the lights to go out. It also caused a small fire that was dangerously close to my upstairs bedroom.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, scared for my life. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

I ducked completely under my bed, too scared to go to my window. Almost immediately, the fire went out, but not by the rain…

**…...**

I was sobbing and pretty much bawling under my bed. There was a knock at my door, and I yelped in surprise. Thinking it was Yugi, or even my parents home early, I crept to the door and cautiously opened it. Before me was a male that the shadows made his whole stature and brown eyes evil and frightening.

I screamed and proceeded to shut the door in his face, but the stranger stuck his foot out, grabbed me around the waist in a sort of hug, and came inside. I was kicking and screaming, thinking it was a rapist. The male shut my door, and when my eyes focused on him, I could see long white hair…

"Ryou?" I asked.

The intruder looked at me with a small smirk. "Guess again." he sneered.

My eyes widened in realization. "B-Bakura? W-what are you doing h-here?"

Why is he here? I thought Bakura hated me, even though I was in love with him. Did something happen to him?

Bakura shook his wet hair off wildly, and sarcastically said "Your screaming was gaining complaints around town, so I came to see what the hell was going on."

I gasped at his insult. "Did you not _see_ the fire right out my window? Or the fact that the electricity is out?"

"I saw the fire. In fact, I put it out." Bakura replied, somewhat prideful.

My eyes widened in amazement. There was no way. Sure enough, when I hurried upstairs to my room and looked out the window, the fire was gone.

"Satisfied?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and was face to face with Bakura. I shrieked and hit him, due to my reflexes.

"What the hell?" Bakura snapped.

"Y-you just don't enter a girl's bedroom like that! It's weird!" I shouted.

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes. Then, while I continued to rant, Bakura began to reflect on why he even came here…

_**What really happened…**_

_**Bakura's P.O.V.**_

_I can't believe my damn hikari talked me into this._ I thought to myself.

Ryou asked me to go get batteries for the lanterns in case the lights went out. Why couldn't he go?

"Because _Days of Our Lives_ is on," I muttered. "If he didn't have a girlfriend, I swear he would be gay."

The storm was really throwing me off balance. The high winds were out of whack, and the rain was merciless. Someone must have really pissed Mother Nature off.

Just then, I heard a blood-curdling scream. It was faint, but it was there. I considered ignoring it, but something about that scream seemed familiar. Going against my morals, I hurried off to go check things out. I came upon Anzu's house, and I spotted a fire on a power line near one of her windows. I jumped onto the power line with my agility, and patted it out with my jacket, leaving me in nothing but a T-shirt and jeans with holes.

Then, while getting drenched, I threw the burned jacket away and walked up to Anzu's door to see if she was alright. I was extremely worried, because I…

**…...**

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

Thunder roared once again, and another lightning bolt struck. I screamed and jumped into Bakura's arms.

"Damn it, woman! Quit screaming! I'm right here!" Bakura snapped at me.

I buried my face into his chest, and I started crying again. "Will you stay here with me until the storm leaves?" I asked him, sobbing.

Bakura was surprised by my request. He thought that I couldn't stand being around him.

"Uh, sure." Bakura replied warily. My legs were pushing at an area where Bakura was uncomfortable, and he hoped that I didn't feel anything unnecessary.

I let go of Bakura, and we just stared awkwardly from each other.

"I really don't like April storms." I said, trying to start a conversation. "I find them pointless, and it happens all month."

"Well, I may be an ancient spirit, but I'm sure you have heard that April showers bring May flowers." Bakura replied coolly.

"Yeah, I've heard, but still. Rain is so gloomy and depressing."

"Not always so," Bakura replied. "When it rains, it washes away the old, and starts new life. It also brings out the truth in nature…and in people as well."

My eyes were almost as wide as dinner plates. Not only was Bakura acting like a sensitive and poetic guy, but what he just said about the rain applies to me and my love for Bakura.

_Brings out the truth in people too, huh? Well, here goes nothing._ I thought.

"Hey, Bakura? Speaking of bringing out the truth, can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Um, sure." he replied, not sure what to think.

"Well, I think I'm in lo-"

More lightning struck along with thunder, but this time, it shook the entire house. I shrieked and fell to the floor. Chuckling, Bakura got down next to me and put a hand to my left cheek. My face heated up and I gazed into Bakura's eyes. He turned his face to the side and pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

My brain was too fried to comprehend what just occurred.

"I know what you were going to say, Anzu." Bakura told me, laying his forehead against mine. "And I had no idea you felt the same way I did."

More lightning struck, and I leaped into Bakura's lap. He smirked at me.

"How about we do something to get your mind off of this storm?" Bakura suggested, smiling evilly.

He licked my neck, and I shivered at the feel of his tongue.

"L-like what?" I stammered.

"Oh please, Anzu. I know that you're not so naïve as to not know what I'm talking about." Bakura teased me, his tongue sliding up to my earlobe. Once his mouth reached my ear, he whispered "If you want to hear it simply, let's fuck the hell out of each other."

Bakura squeezed my butt, making me jump.

I succumbed to his will, and Bakura laid me out on the floor with him on top of me. Bakura kissed me with fire as he ran his hands up and down my upper body. I tugged at his wet T-shirt, and Bakura broke away from the kiss long enough for it to be tossed over his head and out of the way. Bakura stuck his tongue inside my warm cavern as his hands inched near my breasts. He pushed my tank top up along with my bra, and his trailing tongue edged towards them.

I let out a moan as he took a nipple into his mouth, massaging the other breast.

"Bakuraaaaaa." I moaned.

Bakura smirked and then released my nipple. He kissed down my stomach, which made me giggle, and then he tugged at my shorts. I lifted my legs, and Bakura slipped them off along with my undergarments. He kissed around my legs, and inched nearer and nearer to my nether region.

I squealed in surprise when Bakura licked my opening. He then stuck his tongue inside and began exploring. I squirmed and writhed, and finally Bakura had to hold my legs over his shoulders and hold them still so he could have me where he wanted me.. He stuck his tongue in deeper, and found my sensitive spot. I shrieked in pleasure as Bakura repetitively licked that spot. Just before I could release, Bakura removed his mouth from my entrance.

I panted while Bakura tugged off his jeans and boxers, revealing what had been growing inside his pants all this time. I blushed from the sight of his cock. Bakura smirked at me and readied himself at my entrance.

"Don't be too scared, Anzu. This will hurt at first, but trust me, it gets better."

I nodded, still a bit scared, but fully trusting him.

Bakura entered his cock into me, slowly breaking my walls. My face scrunched up in pain, and tears rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry." he gently told me, kissing my tears away.

Bakura waited until I had adjusted to him. After a few minutes, I nodded for him to continue. Bakura started at a rather slow pace, and after a while, I surprised myself by saying "Go faster!"

Bakura complied, and he thrusted into me faster and harder. My toes curled inward, and I moaned as he pounded into me. Bakura lifted my legs and put them over his shoulder, thrusting deeper into me. When he hit my sensitive spot, my back arched and I moaned. Bakura groped my ass squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fuck me harder!" I cried out unexpectedly.

If Bakura wasn't into it, he probably would have laughed at me. Bakura thrusted into me harder and harder.

"Shit! You're so tight!" he moaned.

Then, he released his load into me, and I had my orgasm as well. I screamed in ecstasy and Bakura groaned. Bakura pulled out of me and fell on top of me, panting along with me. By that time, the storm had disappeared. Bakura gave me a gentle kiss before we dozed off.

_**The Next Morning…**_

I woke up to find that Bakura was gone. I was in my bed and was covered in my blankets, still naked of course. I saw that my shower had been used as well. I was somewhat disappointed, but then I found a bouquet of daisies on my nightstand along with a note.

_Dear Anzu,_

_You see? What did I tell you? April showers bring May flowers. I'm looking forward to seeing you later on today. Oh, and take a look outside._

_Bakura_

After putting on a robe, I ran to my widow and looked outside. The sun was shining, and the flowers that were growing in the yard were fully bloomed. I sighed in happiness as I walked away from the window. Maybe storms weren't so bad after all…

_**At Ryou's House…**_

"Here are your batteries." Bakura said innocently to Ryou.

He tossed them to his hikari and was about to rush upstairs, but Ryou stopped him.

"You were gone all night and left me here alone in the storm! You're lucky that the lights never went out! What have you been doing?" Ryou asked.

"Something much more enjoyable than watching _Days of Our Lives_" Bakura replied.

Bakura ran upstairs, leaving Ryou dumbfounded.

"Hey! What could be better than watching that?" Ryou called up to Bakura.

"Watching paint dry! And getting laid with the one I love!" Bakura called back, smirking.

_**Finis**_

**Well, there you have it! So, was it not bad? I was inspired to write this, thanks to my perverted friend who LOVES yaoi. I'm not that interested in yaoi, so I wrote a lemon instead. If Ren-ai5 is reading this, I hope you finally realize that I'm a black belt in pervertedness! Sorry, insider! Well, ja ne!**


End file.
